Struggling
by slendie258
Summary: Struggling with inside feelings is never easy, and I am definitely not having it easy. Duncan Woods, that's me, I'm sixteen, and live a regular life, go to school, I have a girlfriend and extremely annoying parents, usual teenage life. But, unfortunately, my life was going upside down, and very fast. Duncney and then DuncanXGeoff, or Duneoff (is that it's ship name))


Struggling with inside feelings is never easy, and I am definitely not having it easy. Duncan Woods, that's me, I'm sixteen, and live a regular life, go to school, I have a girlfriend and extremely annoying parents, usual teenage life. But, unfortunately, my life was going upside down, and very fast.

"DUNCAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY!" My father shouted up the stairs. Grunting loudly I rolled over, misjudging my position on the bed and instead of just reaching the edge and swinging my feet in the usual cool fashion, I just rolled right off the bed, hitting my head on the bedside table and falling face first onto the carpet.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" I shouted to myself, nursing my injured head.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I heard my mother's voice a little while along the hall. Ignoring her question I just looked at my fingers, they looked their normal color, a slight tan, with no signs of red, no bleeding, good. Traversing my room, I walked in front of my wardrobe, violently pulling open the door and just picking up the first few things I got my hands onto.

I glanced at the clock, 7:50, great, twenty minutes to get ready, not enough time to shower and eat, shower or eat. Turns out I have no clue how to decide something and before I knew it, 7:55, great, shower or food. My grumbling stomach seemed to decide for me. "Yep food," I quickly jumped into my clothes, baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, usual clothes.

Shoving my feet into old sneakers I casually walked downstairs and saw my mother with a concerned look on her face, my father, a stern anger. "Why are you so late, I heard you wake up ten minutes ago, and you smell like shit," My father scorned me, I just looked at him with my famous, do I look like I care look. He just shut up and carried on reading the newspaper,yeah my father is a douchebag.

Just grabbing a couple of slices of buttered toast I walked away from my two parents, as they just watched me walk away from the table to stand in the kitchen, a usual occurrence in our household, did my parents care, probably not, do I care, no, my dad's a cop and hates my lifestyle, my mum is just scared of my dad. Still. I guess she might at least care a little, considering there as always was my cup of tea, in the dark green, skull and crossbones mug I always used.

Eating a slice of the toast, I placed the other on the clean worktop before taking a sip of my still hot tea, just how I liked it, two sugars and a splash of milk. Draining the mug I quickly took a piss in the toilet before stepping out the door, not shouting a goodbye, inside, nor was I given one, just the way I like it.

Walking across the road, I knocked on the standard red door. It was quickly answered by a man with graying hair and a crisp black suit, "COURTNEY, THAT INCESSANT PUNK YOU CALL YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" The man shouted to his daughter, Courtney, _  
_

"Coming Father," The voice of Courtney came from upstairs and the father just sniffed snottily before turning on his heel and walking off,

"Pleasure to talk to you as well Mr Martinez" I called back as Courtney appeared from the stairs, wearing a light yellow blouse tucked tightly into a grey pencil skirt and black tights with those little slip ons she always wears. "Duncan's super sexy taxi service ready for pick up," he winked at her as she shook her head and sniffed, her fave changing from a slight smirk to a look of disgust,

"Oh my God, Duncan you smell like crap, did you not have a shower this morning,"

"Ummm, nope, didn't have time,"

"Didn't have time, what do you mean didn't have time."

"Exactly that Princess, now come on, we have to get to school, I need to talk to DJ about football tryouts, I wanna embarrass the wannabe jocks who think they actually have a shot at getting on the team."

"You're such an ogre and if you think I am getting in a car with you when you smell like beer, piss and sweat, think again," What?, I went to a party last night.

"Well, last time I checked, you don't have a drivers license and you parents won't drive you know will they, so I guess if you want to ruin your one hundred percent attendance, have fun walking," I smirked as she glared at me. Turning on my heel I walked off back across the road to my old Ford, the dark green paint starting to look dirty and worn out.

I climbed into the drivers seat and placed the key into the ignition, turning it, the engine spluttered and came to life, purring like an old cat, she was not gonna last me much longer. As I placed my foot on the old gas pedal I heard a loud knocking suddenly on the right of me. There stood a slightly out of breath Courtney, I rolled down the window and she glared at me, her onyx eyes, fiery with anger,

"You are an ogre, and I am only getting in this car with you because otherwise I will not make it to school in time, just making it clear to you," She huffed before pulling open the door and slumping into the passenger seat.

"Looks like the Duncan's super sexy taxi service is back on business, that will be one kiss please," I smirked at her disgusted face,

"In your dreams ogre," she said,

"Then it looks like this car isn't moving, too bad." I said nonchalantly as she pondered her options.

"Fine," she grunted at me, before inching her face closer to mine, I followed and inched closer as well, puckering my lips, they soon touched and I closed my eyes, before Courtney could pull away I placed my head gently on her waist and she soon began to push her face into mine, our tongues danced for dominance.

After a while Courtney looked at the clock and quickly pulled away, a moan of annoyance escaped my lips before she slapped me,

"Ow," I said, holding my now quickly reddening cheek,

"WE HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL, DRIVE YOU ASSHOLE!" she shouted at me as I drove off, not putting my seat belt out of haste, please let me get their on time, I do not want Courtney mad at me.


End file.
